


In Love with Your Love

by christchex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: He should have realized sooner. He was involved with the aliens after all, even if the alien in question tried to stay as far away from him as possible. How did he not know they were connected? It was part of his training, knowing how to spot soul connections, how the physical pains moved from one soulmate to the other. He had to know, when confused people showed up to the hospital complaining of pains that they couldn’t heal because it wasn’t theirs.Seriously, how did he not know?





	In Love with Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeStillMySlashyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARLO!
> 
> I hope you like this! You're so wonderful and I hope I did some of your favorite tropes justice. :D
> 
> The premise of this soulmate au is that soulmates can feel between each other, including extreme feelings and sensations. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kyle was honestly surprised he hadn’t realized sooner. He’d been spending weeks with Alex by this point, weeks where he’d flex his left hand and rub it as if to relieve some pain. It was only ever his left hand, never the right, no matter if he’d been typing on the computer for hours or going through files and taking notes. His right hand should have hurt then, more than the left anyway. But it never did, or he never showed it.

He should have realized sooner. He was involved with the aliens after all, even if the alien in question tried to stay as far away from him as possible. How did he not know they were connected? It was part of his training, knowing how to spot soul connections, how the physical pains moved from one soulmate to the other. He had to know, when confused people showed up to the hospital complaining of pains that they couldn’t heal because it wasn’t theirs.

Seriously, how did he not know? Who didn’t know about Guerin’s broken hand in high school? Kyle had seen it recently, it never healed right. It was mangled. He barely used it. He knew that that kind of injury caused chronic pain. It would stiffen. It would ache. It would cause someone to stop and acknowledge it when the pain flared up.

Really, it never even occurred to him. Not when he realized exactly what Alex’s type was. Not when he had that awkward chat about actually talking to Guerin and definitely not afterwards when Alex showed him his piece of the alien glass. Even standing outside of Caufield prison, he didn’t know. Both wore pained expressions ad they made their way in, but Kyle had assumed that it was because they both had reasons to be weary. Apparently, it was a little more complex than that. 

Watching the pain on their faces? There was no way Alex didn’t feel everything that Guerin was feeling at the very moment. As they drove away from the inferno that was once the prison, Kyle saw Guerin lean down and rub at his right leg, right under his knee. Alex barely used his left hand, forefinger and middle finger meeting the thumb on the steering wheel only.

Alex Manes and Michael Guerin were soulmates. How did Kyle not know?

From that moment onward Kyle noticed everything. How often Alex would massage his hand. How often Alex would close his eyes in relief and relax after hours at the computer, as if someone was taking his pain away. Alex would hold his arm gingerly and Guerin would have a bruise creeping down his shoulder, visible under his thin white shirt.

Kyle wasn’t sure if they knew. It wasn’t uncommon, after all, for people to meet their soulmate, have a moment, and still not realize it. The moment could be anything. The moment could happen and the effect could come hours later. It wasn’t uncommon, it’s why they train doctors to see those kinds of things. And Kyle couldn’t imagine a situation where you could know your soulmate, know them for the last ten years at least, and not be together. Not just that, he couldn’t imagine a situation where you knew your soulmate, knew their pain, knew their happiest moments and their saddest, knew their deepest secrets, and still felt terror at the thought of talking to them.

Yet, when they were together in the Project Shepherd bunker, Kyle noticed Alex flexing his hand. He noticed Michael rub at his knee. He noticed when Michael stood up to cross the room towards Alex and the computers. He noticed Michael pull up a chair. He noticed Michael gently touch Alex’s leg, right below the knee. He noticed Alex still Michael’s left hand as it caressed his knee. He heard Alex whisper, “I know it’s hurting.” He heard Michael whisper back, “I know you’re hurting too.”

“You know,” Kyle said to Alex once Michael left. “You know and you guys still aren’t together?”

“Is that really any of your business Valenti?”

“No,” he admitted. “But I just can’t understand how you can love someone, be their soulmate even, and not be together.”

“You’ve met us before, right? You know what we’re like. We have too much to work through before we can work on our issues together.”

“But-“

“Besides, we’re cosmic. We don’t have to be together to love each other.”

“I can’t believe how ok you are with this.”

“Kyle,” Alex said looking away from the computer screens for the first time. “You do understand the concept of soulmates, right? We’re meant to be, but we decide what that means.”

“I’ve met the two of you before, ok. You two are what every epic Soulmate Story is based on. You’re True Love, capital letters and all. And you expect me to believe that you two are content to just be friends?”

Alex sighed and turned back towards the keyboard. “No Kyle,” he said, “I expect you to understand what is and isn’t your business and then I expect you to leave it alone.”

Kyle nodded, not wanting to ruin the careful friendship they had been building.

“Ok, you’re right. It’s not my business. I’m going to head out now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Kyle did not, in fact, mind his own business. He did not leave it alone. Instead he called Liz.

“Please tell me you know they’re in love,” was the first thing Kyle said once Liz picked up the phone. “Please tell me you know and that you’ll help me get them together officially so that I can be put out of my misery.”

Liz’s confusion was audible, even though she said nothing.

“I mean, Hi Liz! How are you today?”

“Hey Kyle!” Liz responded. “I was doing pretty well until I got the weirdest phone call.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. But really, please tell me you know that Alex and Guerin are in love.”

“I mean,” Liz said after a short hesitation, “I caught that there was something going on, and I know that there was that weirdness between Maria and Alex for a while after we went to Texas… but, I don’t think it’s love.”

Kyle sighed. “Really? You have no idea? Haven’t you ever seen them together?”

“Honestly Kyle, no. I don’t think I’ve seen them together since high school.”

“They were in love then too!”

“Kyle, are you ok?” Kyle could hear the concern in her voice. He could hear her brows furrowing as she tried to figure out over the phone would could possibly have made Kyle think that Alex Manes and Michael Guerin were In Love.

“Liz, trust me when I say this: they are in love. I have spent way too much time with the two of them recently, and I can say with absolute certainty that they are True Love material. Alex called their bond cosmic!”

“Wait Kyle, are you trying to say they’re actually soulmates?”

“Yes! Liz! Alex told me himself! And then, do you know what he told me? He said they aren’t together! ‘There’s too much to work through’! Can you believe it?”

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me. Does Maria know? Does Max know?”

“I don’t know! All I know is they are destined to be together and I am going to help them if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little over dramatic?” Liz asked, as if she wasn’t dating the king of over-dramatics.

“Yes, but I always wanted to say that so.” He shrugged, even though Liz couldn’t see it. “But really, can you help me? These two are stubborn and I know I’m going to need reinforcements.”

Liz laughed. “Okay, how can I help?”

* * *

That’s how Liz ended up texting Alex to meet up with her for lunch the next day. She and Michael already had plans in the lab, so dragging him to the Crashdown for lunch was not going to be a hardship.

It was 12:15 when Liz casually mentioned how hungry she was getting. Michael Guerin, who had never turned down food ever, readily agreed.

“Your dad makes the best burger Liz,” he said as they entered the diner, “how could I ever say no?”

“I distinctly remember you saying ‘no’ the other day,” Liz replied as she made her way to the far corner booth where Alex already sat.

“That was after I already had three Oretcho, even I have my limit- oh, hey Alex. What are you doing here?”

Alex smiled up at the two of them.

“I was supposed to meet Liz here for lunch. She didn’t tell me I had to share her though.” He punctuated his sentence with a glare.

“I figured you wouldn’t mind the additional company,” Liz replied as if Alex wasn’t glaring a hole into her head. “Besides, we’ve gotten so much done today, we totally deserve this.”

Liz sat down across from Alex and sprawled, ensuring that Michael had no room next to her and had to sit next to Alex. She smiled to herself as Alex scooted over a little and Michael slid into the booth.

“So,” Alex said, a little uncomfortable but mostly amused, his earlier irritation gone. “What big science break-throughs have you to be doing?”

Liz watched Michael’s face light up as he turned towards Alex to explain their current hypothesis. Liz watched as Michael leaned forward, hand gesturing with enthusiasm, as he locked eyes with Alex. Alex’s body was leaning towards Michael’s as well, expression lighter than Liz has seen it in months. His eyes held mischief and delight, the same look that was often in Michael’s own eyes.

Watching them, Liz can’t believe how they had all missed this, missed how they orbit each other so perfectly, a constant dance between their delight and their doubts. Liz has seen them upset, individually and together after the fourth alien debacle. They mirror each other and Liz still can’t get over how she had never noticed. Had anyone noticed? Had anyone thought to look at either of them long enough to know? It had been months, but Alex’s insistence that he’d been a shitty friend still rang through her head. She had thought she had gotten better, but now she had her doubts.

Her phone rang, jolting her out of her thoughts.

It was Kyle, right on schedule.

“Hey,” she answered, “what’s up?”

“I take it they’re already completely wrapped up in each other?” Kyle asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Liz replied and paused for a moment before she continued, “I understand.”

“Perfect. They suspect nothing, I presume. Time for Phase Two.”

“Do you need me to come in?” Liz raised her voice, to ensure that Michael and Alex could hear her.

“You’re dad already promised to keep us updated. He’s invested too. He just wants to see Alex happy.”

Liz smiled, and quickly tried to hide it. “Okay, I’ll be right there.”

Liz hung up and finally looked at Alex and Michael. Both wore bemused faces, though Liz assumed it was because her phone call had interrupted their moment.

“Sorry, that was one of the techs. There’s a problem with my current stem cells and I need to get back there. Can you bring my food back when you’re done Michael?”

Michael rolled his eyes, but agreed. As Liz grabbed her purse and left the diner, she kept one eye on her friends. They had turned back to each other, though this time they were less animated. Liz could see Alex shaking his head and Michael continued to roll his eyes. Liz had no idea what they were talking about, but as long as they kept talking, she didn’t mind.

Later she got a call from her father, telling her that Alex and his young man left 45 minutes after her. They had talked through their meal and then left. No hugs or kisses, just two smiles as they left The Crashdown.

* * *

 

Kyle was not deterred by their failed first attempt. The two were stubborn, one meal wasn’t going to change that. Repeated exposure, that was how Kyle was going to solve this problem. He was going to keep getting them together until they could no longer deny the truth: that they were soulmates who Belonged Together and that meant being in a romantic relationship, immediately.

Which was why Kyle called a meeting of the Alien Protection Squad, as he had started calling it in his head. They had been trying to uncover the rest of Jesse Manes’ plot and figure out what rogue part of the government was funding it. He was twenty minutes late to the meeting her called and was already planning on his exit.

He could hear Michael and Alex’s voices as he climbed through the door to the bunker. They were just talking, no declarations of love. Kyle was a little disappointed, but still not surprised.

He could hear Alex saying something about someone not listening when he finally made it into the main room of the bunker.

“So glad you could finally make it Valenti,” Guerin said once they saw him. “I’m glad you took your time getting here, I’m sure there was some emergency that happened after you called us here.”

“Actually, there was,” Kyle replied, unwilling to argue with Michael when he had plans about his future happiness. Getting him riled up was not the way to get him to admit his feelings. “But it’s all taken care of now.”

“Good.” Alex was in his spot in front of the computers, face screwed up in irritation. He didn’t have that look when Kyle came in. He was a little afraid of exactly what that meant. “Since the emergency was taken care of, I presume that means you won’t abruptly leave in about fifteen minutes to go ‘take care of something’ at the hospital?”

The glare Alex sent him was a physical thing. Kyle was surprised his face wasn’t melting off. Michael had a smirk on his face as he watched Alex glare at Kyle. All of a sudden, Kyle’s plan didn’t seem so well-thought out.

Kyle did not end up leaving after fifteen minutes, or thirty minutes even. He stayed until Alex said it was time to go. Every time he went to look at his phone, Alex would glare again and Michael would smirk and ask “Are we boring you, Valenti? You know, with this meeting you called?” After the third time it happened, Kyle gave up on his plan and decided that he and Liz needed reinforcements.

 

* * *

 

The Pod Squad, once again a name Kyle used only in his head for fear of Isobel Evans, were not so sympathetic to his cause.

“Wait, you mean they aren’t together?” Was what Max had asked when Kyle brought it up to him during drinks with him and Liz. Liz shook her head with an exaggerated morose expression on her face.

“They aren’t!” She wailed, already drunk from the tequila she and Maria had been drinking before he and Max had arrived. “They’re perfect! Like a synchronous orbit and they’re constantly just facing each other and like moving around each other and just…” She trailed off, seemingly forgetting her train of thought.

“Well,” Max had said as he wrapped his arm around Liz and shot her a worried glance, “I’m sure they’ll work it out. They’ve been doing this on and off since high school. I’m pretty sure they’re taking it seriously now.”

“Wait-“ Kyle started, but he was quickly cut off by Liz.

“High school???? High school? And Alex never told us?”

She was getting worked up and Kyle knew this could only get worse.

“Yeah,” Max said, arm still around Liz. “He was my best friend, you know. We talked about feelings, well mostly I did but he said some things too. And when he got between your fight at prom,” he directed this comment towards Kyle, “you could see the pain on his face and then the relief on Alex’s when he asked if he was ok.”

“High school,” Liz whispered. “High school, and they aren’t married yet? There’s no curly-haired alien babies? I don’t have a little niece or nephew running around yet?”

Kyle and Max just stared at her. They spent the rest of the night trying to remind her that that was not how babies worked.

“But he’s an alien! How do you know it can’t happen?”

They left it alone after that.

As they left the bar, Max turned to Kyle.

“I know you just want them to be happy,” he said as he steadied Liz, “but I think you need to accept that they might know what they’re doing, and that is what’s best for them.”

Kyle just smiled and nodded his head, but he did not agree. He helped Max get Liz into the car as she alternated between English and Spanish, saying how much she wants Mikey and Alex to be happy.

* * *

Isobel just laughed in Kyle’s face when he asked her about it.

* * *

 

After a debate, Liz and Kyle agreed to bring Maria in on the plan. They were getting desperate. All of their attempts at getting the two closer together were failing. Max and Isobel refused to help. Alex wouldn’t listen to reason any time Kyle tried to bring the subject up. And Guerin, well, he and Kyle never got along anyway, trying to talk about feelings was not going to happen.

“Just get them to sit somewhere besides the bar, please,” Liz had begged when they got to the Pony.

“We just want them to be happy and together and remind the world that True Love exists,” Kyle continued.

Maria shot him a look at that.

“I think you’re a little too invested Kyle,” she said as she started to pull the stools into the storage room. “Maybe you should see someone about that.”

“I am,” Kyle responded. “My therapist also said that until I told her it was Guerin and Alex. Then she said that the two of them were so obvious and she approved my match making schemes.”

“I am absolutely sure that that last part never happened,” Maria said. “Now, help me move these. They can’t sit at the bar if there’s no seats.”

Neither Kyle nor Liz noticed Maria pull out her phone and send a text.

By the time Michael and Alex got to the Wild Pony, most of the tables were taken. The small booths by the back were still free. Kyle and Liz watched from their spot near the pool tables as they got into a booth together, sitting close. Kyle thought he could see their knees touching.

“Holy shit,” he said to Liz. “This might actually work.”

“I think I might cry,” Liz responded as she sipped her tequila. “Do you think they’ll let me be best man at the wedding?”

“Excuse you, I’m best man.”

“Kyle, there’s two of them, and I’m pretty sure Michael would never choose you.”

“You’re right, Guerin still hates me. We’ll have to work on that next, since he’s finally going to date our best friend.”

They continued to watch Alex and Michael, as they ordered drinks and nachos, as they leaned in close to talk to each other, as they smiled and locked eyes and seemed to forget they were in a crowded bar. After weeks of scheming, it seemed they finally won.

That was until Liz got a text message. And then another. And another.

> Mikey: you do know we can see you, right?
> 
> Alex: and that you two are not subtle?
> 
> Mikey: and that Maria told us your plan before we even got here?

“That traitor,” Liz whispered as she looked at her phone.

Kyle read over her shoulder.

“How could she. I thought she was on our side?”

They were too busy contemplating the betrayal that they didn’t notice they had company.

“I told you Valenti,” Alex said, startling them. “It is none of your business.”

“Pretty sure you also told him that we got to decide what kind of bond we have,” Michael said as the lightly hit Liz in the arm. “That means our friends don’t get a say.”

“But we just want you to be happy!” Liz’s exclamation earned her an eye roll from Alex. “Really, we can see how much you two love each other and we just want you to admit it and be together.”

Alex sighed. “We know we love each other Liz.”

“Yup,” Michael said, exaggerating the word. “It’s been ten years Ortecho, we definitely know we love each other. We also know that we fucked this up more than once.”

“And we want to make sure that the next time we get it right. Which is why we’re working through our individual problems,” Alex said, the pointed comment directed at Kyle. “Like I told you once already. Seriously Valenti, you need to learn how to listen.”

Liz wrapped her arms around Michael. “I’m sorry Mikey, you’re right. We should never have tried to get involved.”

Kyle didn’t necessarily agree, but he kept his mouth shut.

“We’ll forgive you,” Alex said as he pushed away from their table, ”if you two would just stop.”

“Please stop,” Michael agreed. “You two are not subtle and it was painful to watch.”

Liz agreed, and the two smiled as they walked back to their table and their nachos.

Kyle turned to Liz once they were out of earshot.

“You’re not giving up, right?” He asked.

“Oh no,” she agreed. “I’m even more determined.”

They toasted to their renewed goal and ordered more tequila.

 


End file.
